


Rule My World

by Linea



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Gray Batman, Justice Lord - Freeform, M/M, Superman is going dark, Top Clark, White superman
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>受和泉八云太太的Babhel影响太深，所以有了这篇文，作者只看过正联动画，漫画有多惨我不管不管不管。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule My World

标题：Rule My World  
　　  
　　配对：蓝超/黑蝙or白超/灰蝙  
　　  
　　分级：NC-17  
　　  
　　警告：突破天际的ooc；Rape；angst；崩坏  
　　  
　　备注：在超人成为正义领主之前，蝙蝠侠想过完全退出，可无论是Clark Kent还是Kal-El，他都无法完全放手。

　　  
　　  
与恶龙缠斗过久，  
　　  
　　自身亦成为恶龙；  
　　  
　　凝视深渊过久，  
　　  
　　深渊将回以凝视。  
　　  
　　——《善恶的彼岸》弗雷德里希•尼采

 

　　  
　　Bruce曾经有过阻止那场杀戮发生的机会。当时Lex Luthor的办公室离他不过十几米远，他完全可以在几秒之内破门而入救下Luthor，拔掉Clark脑中屠戮众生的钥匙。可事实是，他纵容了他，在Clark用热视线穿透对方的脑子之后附和着说“你做的很对”，然后看着他迈着前所未有的昂扬步伐走出眼前这扇大门，血红披风在他身后猎猎扬起犹如晚霞。那时他觉得这样Clark似乎和以前不太一样了——不，从杀了Luthor开始，他就变得一反常态了，曾经的他绝不可能拥有这样的笑容，那双清澈的蓝眼睛也不该锐利如刀刃。当Diana用错愕的眼神望着他时，他撑着下巴，倨傲地欣赏着自己一手造就的“杰作”，如同一个睥睨万物的君王，整个世界就在他触手可及的地方。  
　　  
　　就算聪明如他也没能够想到对方能够做到如此极端的地步，以至于令大半个地球陷入恐慌——他用残忍的方式终结犯罪，用高压的手段剥夺自由，用强大的力量使人臣服，让每一个人敬畏他，害怕他，而不是信任他，爱戴他。超人，或者说Clark Kent，完完全全的改变了，曾经那个淳朴善良的小镇男孩已经不复存在，留在这具空壳里的只有氪星人Kal-El，他离开了地球，飞向空气稀薄的大气层外部，在偌大的瞭望塔上发号施令，却再也不愿意多看一眼这颗蔚蓝的母星——这个养育他，使他成长的美丽星球，曾经承载了一切事物的地方，在他眼里已经成了他的航海地图上一个新的地标，而他会在这里插上旗帜，赢得光荣。  
　　  
　　在Kal的带领下，整个正义联盟正在走向黑暗。他们接着凭借各自的超能力铲除了所有试图反抗他们的政权，将自由的乐园变成了焦土，颁布了一系列严苛到近乎残酷的禁令，给整个地球戴上了无形的枷锁——Bruce及早地意识到了这点，并看穿了他们的所有企图，早在很久以前他就将正义联盟所有成员的弱点录入了系统，并制定出了与之对应的解决方法——倘若这样做，他可以很轻易地瓦解这个联盟，让全人类得到救赎，可是他并没有实行他的计划，而是将自己完全隐匿起来，好让自己从中脱身。  
　　  
　　为了躲开正义联盟，尤其是为了躲开超人，他离开了哥谭，逃到了欧洲地中海的一块岛屿上。他知道在缺席了三次联盟会议之后，超人肯定在满世界找他，以对方的超级视力和超级听力，就算他再怎么躲藏，对方最后也一定会找到他。现在的他只能暂时拖慢对方的脚步，赢得更多的时间去周密筹划，挽救这个正处于水深火热的星球。  
　　  
　　在他临时搭建的这个据点里，Bruce能很及时的获取从外界传来的一切消息，他知道超人依然没有来地球，却命人到处找寻他的行踪。好在他的准备还算充分，这座能在雷达地图上完全隐形的建筑成功地骗过了军方的眼睛，可他并没有想到就在这天之后，整个据点的警报系统突然被人切断了，那个拥有钢铁之躯的男人徒手拆开了据点外部那扇超合金的大门，直接穿透了看似牢不可破的墙壁，像座神像一样直直地站在他身后。  
　　  
　　“干得漂亮啊，蝙蝠侠。”在提到“蝙蝠侠”这个词时，Bruce清晰地听到对方加重了咬字，“只不过你太相信自己的判断了，我亲爱的朋友——这次我没有泄露自己的任何行踪，毕竟你比世界上任何人都要擅长逃跑，不是吗？”  
　　  
　　Bruce并没有转过身。他长久的沉默着，安静得像卡普里岛的黑夜一样。屏幕上的冷光将他的面色照得铁青，更仔细地勾勒着下颌锐利的轮廓，描画着绷成细线的唇角。他能感觉到自己的呼吸像被埋进刺骨的冰雪里，每一次吞吐都会冷彻心脾，手指在手掌间肆意弯曲着，如果不是因为那层手套的隔离，他绝对已经将指甲嵌进自己的肌肤。这时他感受到有只巨大的手掌按住了他的后颈，氪星人体表的灼热温度令他脊背颤栗，声音却无比冰冷：“如果我没有及时找到你，你打算就这么一走了之，是不是？”  
　　  
　　他听到自己的心跳越来越快，快到几乎从胸腔里跳出来——那当然没能瞒过对方的超级听力，只见对方将手指从他的后颈处移开，慢慢滑过他的胸口，滑向他胸前那个醒目的蝙蝠标志。  
　　  
　　“回答我，Bruce。”他低吼道，“不要试图挑战我的耐心。”  
　　  
　　“我想纠正你的错误，Clark。”Bruce用他独特的低沉嗓音陈述道，“你做得太过，甚至已经超过了人道主义所限制的范畴了，再继续往前走，你会永远无法回头——就算你拥有强大无比的力量，人类也不会……”  
　　  
　　“可是我终结了犯罪，让这个世界变得更安全了！人类应该感谢我，现在整个世界的犯罪率下降了50%，再也不会有满大街的小偷和混混四处作乱，也不会有更多的人们死于非命，”穿着蓝色制服的男人看起来出离愤怒，“我并不认为自己哪里有错，反倒是你——不是因为你的仁慈，会有那么多人遭受不幸？那些人，早•就•该•死•了。”  
　　  
　　“可是你夺走了人类最宝贵的东西。”  
　　  
　　“我在构建一个秩序井然的世界。”  
　　  
　　“这只是一个冠冕堂皇的借口而已，”Bruce尖锐地回应道，“你只是为了你自己，Clark。”  
　　  
　　“不要叫我那个名字，”超人突然猛地推开他，让他重重地摔在坚硬的承重墙上，“Clark Kent已经消失，并且永远，永远也不会回来了。”  
　　  
　　是啊，站在这里的只是一个名叫Kal-El的外星人，他的人性早已随着Lex Luthor的死一并被抹掉了。当对方慢慢走上前来，伸出手指捏住他的下巴时，他看到对方那双海水一样的蓝眼睛变成了蓝到发绿的冰蓝色，就像冰川裂开的巨大缝隙，光辉灿烂，却令人胆寒。  
　　  
　　“你知道我人生中最畅快的时候是什么时候吗，Bruce？”  
　　  
　　Bruce面罩下的眉毛拧成了再也无法解开的死结，他吞咽了一下，将涌到嘴边的话语咽回肚子里。  
　　  
　　“是杀死Lex Luthor的时候，”Kal扯动嘴角勾起了一个几乎算得上狰狞的微笑，“那感觉真是非常畅快，就像你多年未愈的疴疾瞬间完好了一样。”  
　　  
　　“不过，或许是现在。”  
　　  
　　那抹微笑消失了，取而代之的是Kal放大的面容。那绺卷发仍然垂在额前，又让Bruce有了种Clark还在的错觉，那一瞬间他想伸出手臂拥抱他，想仰起头与他微笑着交谈，想去整理他微微凌乱的鬈发——只见对方眼里浮泛的光点正在熄灭，嘴角勾起的弧度仍然灿若拂晓晨星，灼热的手指往上扼住他的咽喉，Kal收紧手指，放任澎湃的血液在身体里奔流。  
　　  
　　“现在我要做Clark Kent想做却一直不敢做的事情了。”  
　　  
　　那一刻Bruce以为对方会像捏断一根秸秆一样捏断他的脖子，会在他的皮肤上留下五根手指的淤痕，可是下一秒对方的指尖却来到了他的嘴唇，滚烫的指腹轻轻地摩挲着他的唇瓣，沿着优雅的唇线细细描摹，最后撬开他紧咬的牙关——Bruce能感觉到那根强壮的手指在他的嘴里粗暴地翻搅着，顶着他的上颚，让他的嘴唇无法开合，无法发出声音，只能断续地呻吟着，任凭舌尖上分泌的津液不受控制地从嘴角溢出。“你不知道，Bruce，”氪星人几乎是用呼吸在他耳边说话，“你的嘴唇真他妈性感，让人想咬住它——从第一次见到你的时候就开始了——”  
　　  
　　这的确是从他口中发出来的声音，却又不像——过去的超人绝不会这么说话，他单纯得像个超龄的童子军，只是用他那太阳般的声线给人们送来幸福与和平。此时Kal在他耳边低语着，语气无比狂热，全都是实实在在的他曾经的想法——他说着有多迷恋他，说着有多想要他，说着咄咄逼人的恐吓，说着那些“我该拿你怎么办”之类的胡话。可Bruce依旧不发一言，头罩遮着他的脸，让Kal看不到底下那双美丽的蓝眼睛里流露出怎样惊愕的眼神。这时对方突然低下头猛地吻住他，用足以将手中那些织物完全撕碎的力道紧紧抓着他身后的披风，几乎要将他嵌进自己身体里，让他能够清晰地听到对方脉搏跳动的声音。  
　　  
　　Bruce感觉这几乎不算一个吻了，倒像是饿狼在撕咬猎物，雪亮尖牙撕开肌肉纤维，涌出温暖黏稠的鲜红血浆。他被动地接受着他的嘴唇，他的舌头，他的气息，只能任由他支配着他，好像整个身体没有哪一部分是自己的，完全成了具任人摆布的提线木偶。“我以为你在乎过我……”Kal在松开他时长长地叹息道，“我以为你至始至终都会和我站在一起的。”说着，那对宽阔的肩膀开始颤抖起来，深陷在他披风里的手指慢慢收拢，拉扯着坚韧的布料，让它在下一秒变得残破不堪。“可是你消失了，在我最需要你的时候，你选择躲避我——我知道你在想什么，”他的声音像金属一样冰冷，“你在想着怎么与我作对，是吗？可是你现在在我手里，我随时都能杀了你，轻易地断送你所有的计划，或者扒掉你身上那层漆黑的伪装，夺走你的一切，将你真实身份公之于众，谁会知道你其实是那个完美的‘哥谭王子’Bruce Wayne呢……”“就那样做吧，Kal。”Bruce的回答出奇平静，好像那对他来说根本无关痛痒，“你现下最好的决定就是毁掉我。”  
　　  
　　“为什么！”Kal歇斯底里地大吼起来，声音里爆发出体内积攒已久的所有怒气，“为什么你一定要用这样的方式激怒我，逼我做出选择？！你明明，明明知道我不会……”当他的话语渐渐隐没在流动的空气里时，手里捏着的半截披风已经成了块破布了，而他扔下它，让它悄无声息地落在地面上。他的手指沿着起伏的肌群来回逡巡，伸向他的胸口，将覆于其上的那层布料拉扯撕裂，就像要将他的心脏从温暖的血肉里掏出来一般让他胸膛赤裸。“你要比我残忍百倍，Bruce。”氪星男人的声音在一瞬间被压低了，两片声带在喉间颤动，就像倾吐出一个魔咒，“可是我相信那两个并不是我的必选项。”  
　　  
　　说着，他压紧了他，灼热滚烫的身体离他更近了。他的手还贴在Bruce起伏的胸膛上，抚摸着离心脏最近的那道伤疤，接着是横贯左胸的另一条……更多更多条，那些细小的，无法完全愈合的伤痕遍布在每一块肌肤上，触目惊心地刺痛着他的双眼。他用巨大的手掌裹住那片温暖而紧实的肌肉，指缝之间夹着柔软的乳尖不怀好意地揉捏着，直到它们因为充血变得挺立而红肿。“想要我这么做吗？”Kal那双冰蓝色的眼眸里好像蕴藏着海水，因为月亮的引力而起伏翻涌，“你会为此感到兴奋吗？”“给我……闭嘴……”Bruce咬着牙，用仅剩的一丁点力气小声反驳，“你不如现在就杀了我！”“Shhh，可是你的身体似乎并不那么认为呢，”Kal做了个“噤声”的动作，下意识地放轻了声音，“瞧，它们的颜色有多么漂亮，正饥渴地蹭着我的手指，向我乞求着更多。”  
　　  
　　这是事实。强烈的性欲让他的肌肤泛起一层不可思议的粉红色，羞耻的胀痛从他的乳头一直传递到下腹，就像一道电流完全击穿了他——这时他看到对方正那么专注地凝视着他，燃烧着蓝色火焰的双眼几乎要把他烫坏了。Kal的手指移向他的脸庞，将那张被他视为最后底线的头罩从他的头上扯下，露出亮晶晶的眼睛和脸颊——那上面几乎全是细密的汗珠，在他的睫毛和鬓发上纤毫毕现，犹如水晶般通透。这时，Bruce感觉到对方的手指正穿过他濡湿的短发，强迫他抬起头，隔着微弱的光线与他对视。“现在，看着我，好好记住这张脸，”Kal冷冷地宣布道，“记住等会我是怎么操你的。”  
　　  
　　接着他被按倒，被强迫着跪在冰冷的地面上，双膝抵着地板，大腿被强硬地分开。Kal伏在他身后，一只手按着他紧实的臀，另一只手向下拉扯着那层充满弹性的布料，直到他的下体完全暴露在对方眼底。那双巨大的手掌粗暴地揉捏着他的一瓣臀肉，力道重得能够在柔软的肌肤上留下指痕，羞耻的感觉蔓延到他全身，令他脊背发麻肌肉紧绷，只能任凭自己的性器不受控制地在腿间勃起，怒张的顶端承受着冰冷的温度。他能感觉到对方有力的手指掰开他的臀瓣，在他的穴口边没有停留太久，便直接挤了进去，用指尖搔刮着滚烫的内壁，弯曲着指节将他从内到外地打磨。当那根氪星手指顶弄到最敏感的那一点时，Bruce弓着背，脊柱拉伸成琴弦一样美好的形状，乌黑的发梢上汗水滴落，浸湿了手指上泛白的指甲。这时那只强壮的臂膀突然箍住他的腰，急剧地缩短了他们之间的距离，巨大灼热的物体磨蹭着他的臀缝，让他下意识地夹紧了双腿。对方的嘴唇带着火焰才有的热度，正紧贴着他后颈的那块肌肤，像是要将这块脆弱的地方完全融化。  
　　  
　　“Bruce……Bruce……”蝙蝠侠听到对方一遍遍地叫他的名字，就像着了魔一样，带着那么多的迷恋和真情，令他在一瞬间以为对方会就此放过他，可下一秒，超人的嘴唇还占领着他的肌肤，却已经将那个巨大的氪星家伙强硬地塞进了他的身体里——那一刻Bruce感觉眼前的事物全都暗了下来，所有仅存的幻想都在脑中完全坍塌了，而在那片废墟中央只有曾经那个总是带着微笑的小镇男孩——他穿着老土的衬衫，戴着可笑的眼镜，镜片下面仍然是一片清澈明亮的天蓝，是他记忆里熟悉的模样；耳边的暴君却依旧揪着他的头发，用舌尖舔去他脸上的汗水，摆动髋部冲撞着他的身体，将他顶得一次比一次深，直到他再也说不出任何一句完整的话。  
　　  
　　这并不像在做爱，源于本能的快感并不能使他心情愉快，可对方似乎很享受，在操着他的时候不断地告诉他他有多美，有多令人疯狂。没有前戏没有润滑，仅凭着先前几根手指的扩张，疼痛令他觉得自己的胃部像成了个空荡荡的袋子，被无数次地挤压到极限，那滑腻的顶端也无数撑开他的内壁，将精液射进他的身体深处。他被动地接受着这些磨人的馈赠，却不依不挠地夹紧了臀部，让对方无法顺畅地来回抽插。然而Kal并没有停下冲撞的动作，更没有想要就此放过他，他从后面捂着Bruce的嘴唇，将对方所有潮湿的呻吟和喘息封存在掌心里，贴在他耳边低声絮语：“你看，我没有杀你，没有夺走你任何东西，却还是毁掉你了……Bruce Wayne。”  
　　  
　　Bruce将身体伏得低低的，就快把整张脸埋进手肘里，Kal的手指还停留在他嘴唇上，指腹摩挲着他下巴上的胡渣。 “所以，你会和我一起堕入到永远的黑暗中去吗？”这是他第一次正面向对方提到这个问题，没有任何顾虑地用诚实而真挚的口吻吐露而出，“你会吗，Bruce？”  
　　  
　　Kal将下巴抵在对方颤抖的肩膀上，吻着一道早已愈合的疤痕，想要以此判断对方是屈辱还是恐惧，可是他听到了一阵破碎的笑声，笑声随着那对肩膀而颤动，只听见Bruce的声线低沉得像地狱一样，语气像是洞悉了一切：“你害怕了。”  
　　  
　　亲吻又变成了凶狠的啃咬，坚硬的齿列嵌入肌肤，几乎要露出森白的骨骼。“我无所畏惧。”氪星人红着眼睛反驳，再一次重重地撞进他体内，“从杀了Lex开始，我就再也没有什么好怕的了，人类的感情已经无法再影响我，我再也不会被软弱的人格左右……只要是我想要的，我就一定会得到，当然也包括你。”  
　　  
　　“真的是这样吗，Clark？”Bruce承受着那些疼痛，咬着牙反问道，“你并非没有弱点，只不过是害怕只剩下自己一个人罢了，就像个被关在小黑屋里的孩子，以为只要一哭一闹人们就会原谅你，重新接纳你……这一切只不过是源于你的自私而已，别再自欺欺人了，所有的借口，都不会成为我违背原则的理由。”  
　　  
　　这时超人捏着Bruce的下颌骨两侧，将他的头转过来，想要看清楚他的眼神。目光接触的那一刻，Bruce感觉像坠入了一片被封冻的海域，浑身上下就像被浸泡在海水里一样冰冷刺骨。  
　　  
　　“一直以来你都是这么看待我的，对不对？”Kal瞪着他，双眼就算没有使用热视线也足以将他的脑门盯穿，“你认为我是个怪物，是个天性邪恶的外星人，总有一天会对全人类产生威胁，会企图毁灭世界与你为敌，却从来没有把我当成和你一样的人。”  
　　  
　　“不……我从来没有……”Bruce张着嘴费力地呼吸，“是……你从来都和我不一样，因为你曾经是我见过的最纯洁无害的家伙，可是现在，你瞧瞧你把自己变成了什么样子啊……”  
　　  
　　他看到那双冰蓝色的眼睛突然睁大了，犹如冰川乍破，汹涌的潮汐朝他袭来。  
　　  
　　“所以我让你失望了，是吗？你想要看到的从来不是这样的我，”他听到一声长长的叹息，对方的手指从他的下颌上慢慢松开，逐渐远离，“曾经的我从未对你抱有过幻想，从未期待你有所回应，可那仍然不能阻止我去爱你——我爱你如此之深，可是我煞费苦心地在你面前伪装着，装成与你惺惺相惜的挚友，处处谨小慎微，只是为了不让你知道我有多爱你，直到抛弃所有的人类感情之后——”  
　　  
　　“我不知道自己是否还爱你，可是我知道时机到了，我总算可以……”他低下头，埋在Bruce温暖的肩膀上浅浅地呼吸，“我不指望你能理解我，更没指望你能答应我的要求——所以我强取豪夺，我选择伤害所有人来达到自己的目的，你说的没错，Bruce，我就是为了自己，所以现在你有机会了……曾经我把那颗氪石交给你，就是为了这一刻而准备的。”  
　　  
　　说着，他放下手，朝蝙蝠侠卸下了所有的戒备，认命般地闭上了眼睛。他感觉到Bruce停在了他面前，手指在那根无所不能的腰带里摸索着，很快的，那阵细微的响动停止了，随之响起的是对方沉静悦耳的声音。  
　　  
　　“我从来没有想过你竟然是这样一个无可救药的傻瓜，”修长的手指穿过他的发丝，力道轻柔地抚摸着，“你早应该告诉我的，笨蛋外星人。”  
　　  
　　这时的他才再次睁开眼睛，一脸疑惑不解地看着眼前的人类，愕然道：“你不恨我吗？”  
　　  
　　“你知道，蝙蝠侠从不杀人。”他看到对方的嘴唇勾起一丝苦笑，“而且，我根本不可能去恨你——不管你是Clark Kent还是Kal-El，不管是过去还是现在，我一直都无法完全不在意你，你才是让我困扰的那一个……所以，别再说那样的蠢话了。”  
　　  
　　话音刚落，Bruce便感觉自己落入一个宽阔温暖的怀抱里，他被紧紧地箍着，双手揪着对方背后鲜红的披风，血肉胸膛与对方紧贴在一起，任由对方火热的嘴唇轻啄着自己的耳朵，潮湿的气息洇过自己的脸。

　　  
　　拿到那套灰色制服的时候，Bruce看了眼那个站在自己身后穿着一身纯白的男人，有些不满地皱了皱眉。  
　　  
　　“我认为灰色并不适合我。”对着镜子里的自己，他整理衣摆，试图说服自己接受这身奇怪的装扮，这时他感觉对方从他身后凑过来，轻轻地吻了吻他的后颈，道：“可是我喜欢，大家一看就都会明白你和我是一对。”  
　　  
　　镜子里的正义领主看起来俊美如天神，一举一动都透着震慑人心的威严，就像光辉灿烂的太阳——所有人都害怕他，甚至不敢抬头直视他的眼睛，生怕自己会触犯禁忌，惹他们的新神不快。灰色的蝙蝠侠转过来温柔地亲吻他，他伸出手揽紧对方的腰，在手指向对方挺翘的臀部之前咬着他的耳垂暧昧地低语。  
　　  
　　“你准备好了吗，和我一起制裁这个世界？”白色暴君朝他伸出手，微笑着说，“一切才刚开始呢。”

　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
